


Requited

by eeveepkmnfan



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Late Night Writing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Odd, What is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepkmnfan/pseuds/eeveepkmnfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto is older now, but he's not alone. He has always been with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requited

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sorry if this is super weird or something. It came to me late at night and I was listening to Requited from Homestuck when I wrote it. By the way, it's from Seto's POV. (I think I just wanted to write something from an older!him's POV.)

You know, I never expected to fall in love with him. But maybe that’s why I’m not all that surprised. After all, we did share a kiss, one time. It’s kind of easy for me to imagine him not being bothered about it at all. Sometimes I like to think that that means he had fallen with me as well. 

Other times, I’m glad I’ll never know, because it seems an insult to him to be in love with me. No, I’ll always prefer him just as he always is, lonely and hopeful. He’s someone who is truly too _himself_. He doesn't belong to love. 

Occasionally, when I find the strength to think about it, I realize that I’ve never thought of him as beautiful. He’s never been pretty, or cute, or handsome either. He’s not any of those kinds of things. I can almost hear the sound of his laughing filling the space all around me, just at the thought of me actually saying those things to him. 

Instead, I’ll always think of him as the wind that brushes past me very briefly before quickly rushing to where I can’t reach him. I can feel him touch my cheek, playfully, when he thinks I don’t see him. He tugs at my hands when he’s being particularly stubborn or he just wants me to follow. Whispers of him reach my ears no matter the time and make me search and search and search. I can’t tell what part of him ruffles my hair, but I feel it so very acutely. 

When it’s winter, he’s always very cold and sad, and even if he doesn't mean to, I feel every inch of those emotions on my skin. In spring or summer, I can tell that he’s a lot more happy and mischievous. Those are the times when it’s no surprise to feel little tugs and puffs of faint breath rub against my flesh. But in autumn, he’s always distant. That time of the year, it’s hard to feel him much at all. I always get so worried and anxious for his return. There are always dark circles under my eyes and faint tremors wrecking my body at the time of fall. When he comes back to me, and he always does, I can never find it in me to hold back my relief or my tears. I scold him for worrying me and tell him to warn me when he’s going next time, just like I’ve done every year before. He’s sheepish and guilty, but I know that when the time comes, it will come to happen again. It’s not so much that I’m angry with him; it’s that I find it hard to live without him there by my side.

Really, it’s been years since we first met. I think he’s the only person to have ever left me with such a lasting watermark. He’s drawn it on me, you know, and isn’t he a wonderful artist? I’ve always liked his untidy scrawl and his colours. They’re very unrefined, I know, but they’ve been my favorite for a while now. He makes up for it with that certain style of his, anyway. 

I only wish that other people could see his mark on me, his best thing of art. But it’s enough for me to see it every day I think about him, or talk to him. My heart beats faster, my cheeks heat up, and I’ve been told (by him, of course) that my smile is different. He doesn’t know, but I do. I’ve known since the day I said goodbye to him that I love him. I’m never going to tell him, because I never want to be with him. Like I said before, he’s not someone that should be with someone else. I love him as he is. 

But I do sometimes wonder what it would be like to tell him, and what exactly he would say. It brings a smile to my face just thinking it. 

The wind dances giddily around me, curious. I laugh. He’s always been so curious. 

_“Hey… do you want to know a secret?”_ He says yes while he swirls round my body. I used to blush whenever he did this, but now I’m too used to it. I just exasperatedly roll my eyes and smile a bit. 

_“Well, you know what you said after you kissed me? That time in the amusement park?”_ His laughter spills out and tickles my ears. I laugh along with him. 

_“I just wanted you to know that you’re my bestest best friend forever.”_ I grin to myself even before I feel the barely there pressure against the tip of my nose.

_“Ha ha! You know that tickles, Crow!”_

I’ll never know if he loves me or not, since I never plan to ask. But ever since that first kiss, it’s always been requited between the two of us, even if we’ll never be together. 

I taste him against my lips, and I lace my smile with everything my heart is saying right now.

He surely feels me, just as I feel him.


End file.
